


Happier - Garrance Fic

by Moonflower31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: After starlight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: Ever since Garroth and everyone came back from Starlight, things have changed. First thing is that Garroth asked Laurance to move out. Now Laurance can barely look at himself in the mirror. He can barely even look at the blue flannel Garroth gifted him before he left for starlight. Laurance knows it's selfish to want to know what happened. Why he can't be included in things anymore. But he wants his best friend back. He wants to be free of all the pity and the looks.He wants to be happier.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Laurence Zvahl & Cadenza Zvahl, as siblings, briefly - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so... this was a nostalgia trip I took the other day. Idk if I'll make it a fic or not. I just thought maybe somebody might wanna read my angst fics. Cause I live for my baby. Even if I'm no longer in the aphmau fandom. If you do read it, and you want it to be a story since it's kinda open ended, comment, let me know, etc. If I get even one person wanting this to be a fic I will write it. So don't be afraid to be that person, I guess. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy this little self indulgent angst fest,

A sigh echoed into the old apartment as Laurance twiddled with the scissors that were to be used to cut his hair. He stared at them for a good long moment before sighing. What was the point? It wasn’t like his job over at the diner really demanded that he cut his hair. But It was getting in the way, he reminded himself. It was growing longer than he could manage. Long enough for his coworkers to take notice and suggest that maybe he get a haircut. Even his sister, who always said he looked good with longer hair. 

Laurance sighed again, closing the scissors as he examined them for what felt like the gazillionth time. It was now or never, right? He could go get it fixed up at a salon later. He rarely ever cared for his hair anymore. Not like he used to, anyway. A smile creeped it’s way slightly onto Laurance’s face as he remembered just how long he and his old best friend used to take with their hair before going out anywhere. It drove Zane nuts. But it was how things just went. It was the way of life. 

Just as quickly as it had appeared, Laurance’s smile fell back into a frown at the thought of the brothers. He hadn’t been living with them since the first couple of weeks that they’d gotten back. Whatever had happened had driven a wedge between Garroth and him. They no longer were able to joke around and kid like they used to. Garroth was all about business and taking care of his brother. Not that Laurance minded, One-eye was Garroth’s brother. He wasn’t going to deny that. But Laurance wished he could be selfish for once and spend time with Garroth by himself. 

Yeah, Laurance had always had a small little crush on his best friend. It had always been there, in the back of his head. But it never came up. Until he left for Starlight with a big bright smile on his face, and never came back the same. 

Now Laurance sat at his own dining room table--If you could call it that-- and he debated on whether or not to maybe just call his sister and get her to cut his hair. Bills sat in one corner of the table, him not having enough money to pay them for weeks. He was lucky his landlord was so kind to him; giving him a few extra weeks to come up with the payments for rent and his utilities. But even now, Laurance doubted he’d even be able to pay that. 

After a few, terribly quiet moments, Laurance bit the bullet and dialed up his sister’s number. He bit the inside of his lip as he pressed the speaker icon and began to hear the line ringing. A part of him hoped she wouldn’t pick up. That he could put this off for a little longer. But his stomach dropped as soon as the line picked up. 

“Hey, baby brother. How are those bills of yours? You still sure you don’t want my help?” Cadenza’s cheery voice echoed through the phone’s speaker. It wasn’t her usual level of cheeriness, but still just enough to let Laurance know she was okay. 

“Ugh… Cad, you know I don’t like it when people do things for me. Especially bills. I’ll take care of them, alright?” Laurance sighed as he put his face in his hand, rubbing his forehead with his four fingers. You could literally hear the eye-roll through the phone as Cadenza sighed hard. 

“Laurance, listen, I know things have been hard for you since Garroth asked you to move out, but--” Cadenza started, the british tone of her voice amping up as she grew more tired of Laurance’s crap. 

Laurance’s hand moved away from his face and rested on the table beside his phone. “But what? Cad? He and I haven’t even been talking. He doesn’t call, text, or even email me anymore. I can barely even afford these bills because of that stupid pay cut my bosses are getting because of the new werewolf clause. I’m scraping by with only like ten dollars to spare in spending money. Even that has to go towards gas or savings.” Laurance grumbled, his head leaning back against the chair he sat in. It was his desk chair, so at least it was comfy. 

Cadenza grumbled back, letting out a huff that was too loud for the speakers. “Laurance Zvahl you need to snap out of it. I get that all these things are piling up but--” Cadenza sighs annoyedly. “You can’t just define your life over who and who isn’t your friend anymore. I know Garroth was your best friend. I get it. It’s hard to let go of that. But you can’t just mope around hoping things will change. You want him to be your friend again? Make the effort! I’ve seen the way you looked at him before, Laurance. I know how you feel.” Cadenza points out, drawing a long and exasperated sigh from Laurance. 

“Cad…” He starts, not exactly knowing where to start or lead from Cadenza’s previous statement. 

“You know I’m right. Now what did you call me for again? You didn’t call for me to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. You aren’t ten anymore.” Cadenza says, her voice having shifted back to her cheery tone. 

Laurance shook his head slowly, his fingers rubbing against his forehead again. “I was…” he sighs. “I was calling to see if maybe you’d come over and cut my hair for me. I don’t trust myself with these scissors and no mirror.” Laurance says, his tone growing more and more tired and worn out. 

Cadenza’s squeal that promptly came out of the phone made Laurance quickly cover his ears. He will never get used to her glass-shattering squeals for as long as he lives. 

“EEEKK! YES! Of course I will cut your hair! Ooh! I think there’s this lovely color I have around her we could try--” Cadenza starts walking away from her phone, trailing off as Laurance begins to panic. 

“N-No box coloring again! Please! You know what happened last time!” Laurance warned, reminding her of just what exactly she did wrong the last time she tried to color his hair like hers. 

Cadenza whined: Oh come on, Laur! It was one time! I only left the color on for like… twenty minutes longer than you’re supposed to! Everyone makes mistakes!” Cadenza reminds, pleading with her younger brother over the phone. 

Laurance felt a soft smirk creep onto his face as he continued to argue with his older sister. “Yeah, but not everyone gets busy with a stray cat they found outside for an hour while I had to keep my head over the bathtub.” He grumbled with a smirk. He missed his sister. She was staying in a hotel in Phoenix Drop for now, until she had to go back to Meteli with their parents. She had insisted it was to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn’t make any stupid decisions. But at this point Laurance wasn’t so sure it was Cadenza who had to do the watching. 

“Fine! You’re no fun…” Cadenza huffed. “I’ll be on my way in about five minutes. Think you can handle yourself for ten, twenty minutes?” Cadenza asked, a kinder tone in her voice. 

Laurance sighed and looked at the clock on his phone. It was 10:34. He could make it, he was sure. His thoughts wouldn’t get that bad in that time frame. Besides, maybe he could take a quick walk while he waited. It wasn’t like he was gonna run into anyone. Garroth and everyone else spent most of their time at each other’s places. So he thought it would be innocent enough to get his mind off the fact that he's alone. 

“Sure. Just don’t take too long, alright? I gotta get that bedhead of yours in the shower and run a brush through it before I’ll even think of touching it.” Cadenza exclaims, making Laurance chuckle. Laurance stood up from his swerving desk chair and opened up the fridge, taking out a water bottle and opening it up. 

“Alright, Mrs. Grouchy. I’ll be here. Alright?” Laurance assured her. He sipped on the water and his insides instantly felt relief. As if the diet of mountain dew and sprite with pb&j for almost every meal had been drying up his throat. It had already done a number to his body. He could barely even lift a few serving platters at work anymore. But he guessed that was his muscle growing weaker cause he wasn’t getting enough protein. 

Cadenza sighed again, going silent for a brief moment. “Take care, okay Laurance? I’ll be there soon.” Cadenza reassured once more. Laurance rolled his eyes, pulling the water bottle from his lips. 

“I know, Cad. It’s not like I’m gonna combust in the next five minutes If I don’t see you.” He says, closing up the water bottle and putting it back in the fridge. He turned back around and checked his phone’s percentage before grabbing his keys. 

“Alright, just… ugh, I love you, baby brother.” She settles. Laurance sighed and picked up his phone, looking down at his sister’s picture for her contact. 

“Love you too sis. Now go, I’m sure some schmuck needs their suit tailored real quick.” Laurance teases as he hangs up. He looks down at his clothes. He’d been wearing the same thing for the past couple of days. Just the flannel that Garroth gave him and a green t-shirt underneath it paired with his black sweatpants. He hadn’t really washed the thing, since it creepily still had a small bit of Garroth’s cologne on it. He knew he should wash it, but he was clingy. Had been since the middle of the last year. 

Laurance sighed and took off the flannel, folding it neatly and placing it on the side of the couch near the front door. He then opened the door and walked out, locking the door behind him while leaving his spare key under the mat for his sister should she get there before he got back. 

Laurance walked down the hall and towards where the elevators and the stairwell were. He didn’t know what made him choose the stairs this time instead of his usual routine of taking the elevator, but he didn’t really mind. It was more exercise. 

Once he reached the bottom floor, Laurance opened the door and walked towards the entrance, waving hello to Andrea at the desk. He walked past her, ignoring her shocked look to see him up and about on his day off. Once out of the building, he took a right and began to walk towards the cross walk. 

Once he began walking, he didn’t really pay attention to where he was going. Most of the time he was thinking. In his circumstances, thinking wasn’t always a good thing. He got some looks for his appearance; disheveled hair, wrinkled shirt and sweatpants. But it was a college student look, so he shrugged it off. 

He passed many different places, even the maid cafe that Aphmau had created. As he passed the pink building he could feel his chest begin to ache again. All the memories associated with the place included Garroth. And the friendship he’d lost. The friends, he’d lost. And it wasn’t even his fault. 

After a good five minutes, Laurance realized he’d wandered about half a mile away from his apartment. And he’d made his way to the nearby park. He stopped his increased brisk walk and turned his head, looking into the beautiful gardens and clearing that was the Phoenix Drop national park. He remembered going here with Aphmau and with Garroth on two separate occasions. Even several times on his own the past couple of months. 

But something was different this time. Instead of just the usual kids and their parents playing and enjoying themselves, a large-ish group sat in the middle under a tree. They were laughing, smiling, and goofing off. Laurance, fully invested in this sight he’d found, began to wander towards them. As he got closer, his heart began to ache and pound. And his feet got infected with the nervousness that bloomed in his chest. It was Garroth and their old friends. 

“Oh my Irene, Aphmau! You have to make these again! They are amazing!” Garroth giggled, seating what Laurance assumed were strawberry puffs. “Your mother’s recipe is perfect!” He adds. 

Aphmau giggled back, grinning at Garroth. “Of course, Garroth. But knowing you, you’ll probably just eat all the ones we have here. And we haven’t even made it to the sandwiches yet!” She exclaims, her giggle continuing afterward. 

Zane rolled his eye at the two. “Would you two talk about something that isn’t dessert yet? I’m hungry.” He grumbled. Kawaii~Chan smiled and scooted closer to Zane. 

“Oh come on, I’m sure I can sneak you one, Zane.” She grinned, her tail twitching behind her. 

Laurance didn’t realize it, but his feet had continued to make him move forward, and he approached slightly closer to the group. Laurance suddenly blinked a few times, realizing what he was doing. Garroth and their friends--well, their old friends, didn’t invite him to things anymore. It would be rude to just walk up and invite himself to their picnic or whatever. 

So instead, Laurance looked around and found a bench not too terribly far from the group. He had about ten or fifteen minutes left until Cadenza came up to his apartment. So he could drown in what he wanted so desperately for a while. It would hurt for a bit of window shopping. 

Laurance tried to keep his eyes away from the group so that maybe they won’t recognise him, think he’s just a hobo with nothing to do but sit there. He almost thought he’d done a good job of it for the next couple of minutes, until he heard his name being called. 

“Laurance! Hey! I saw you over here by yourself, you wanna come join? These strawberry puffs are the best!” Garroth greeted, standing in front of Laurance with a happy grin on his face, his tail wagging behind him. Laurance’s eyes traveled up to Garroth’s cerulean ones, and Laurance swears he can feel himself falling in love all over again. 

“Ohh...um…H-hey, uh.. Garroth…” Laurance says in the most shaky voice he has ever heard. He internally face palms. Why the hell can’t he talk to him like a normal person greeting an acquaintance? Cause that’s all Laurance was to him. Someone he recognized and who he was inviting over because it was the kind thing to do. Not because he wanted to see him or spend time with him. 

Garroth’s smile stays on his face for a moment, his head tilting in confusion as Laurance lifts his arm to wipe away the bubbling tears in his eyes. “Hey… You feeling okay? You do look kinda pale. And your arms are super thin!” Garroth points out, making Laurance wish he had just grabbed a different jacket instead of not bringing the flannel. It would have made this interaction easier. 

Laurance rubs his arm nervously, looking away from Garroth’s super cute head tilt. He had to get out of this situation. He didn’t want Garroth’s pity. He was the one who suggested Laurance move out the couple of weeks after they came back from Starlight. He was the one who ghosted him and barely spoke to him even when Laurance attempted to make conversation with him since he was so desperate for that Garroth-hug. For them to talk like old times. To have his best friend back. 

“I… I uh… I’m fine, Garroth. Just haven’t been out much recently. I only go from work a-and home.” He says briefly, hoping Garroth would take the hint and walk back to his friends. That he’d get the message that Laurance didn’t want to be invited over in pity. 

Garroth raised an eyebrow. “Why not? It’s a beautiful city! There’s many places you like to go, I’m sure.” Garroth insists. “Why don’t you get out much? I thought you liked taking walks to that bookstore or something.” Garroth added, looking directly at Laurance this time. 

His heart began to pound even faster and the nervousness in his chest was growing so infectious he couldn’t even move his limbs. He needed to get out of there. Now. “Uh… That bookshop closed, Garroth. The owner was a werewolf. No one wanted to buy from them anymore. And besides, I… I uh… “ Laurance trailed, sighing heavily as he tried to come up with a fake excuse as to why he was okay and why not going out of his apartment wasn’t as alarming as it truly was. “I’ve been babysitting my baby brother recently, and he needs to stay inside right now. Especially with how hot it is.” Laurance lied straight through his teeth. 

Garroth sighed, tapping his foot against the ground a few times. He was obviously offended by the werewolf comment. Laurance hadn’t meant to hurt him by it, it was just the facts. Everyone was being hurt by the werewolf clause. 

“So… uh… I’m sorry but uh… I-I have to go… Raincheck?” Laurance asked shakily, getting to his feet quickly as his body finally registered his want to get up and leave. Garroth frowned, blinking a few times at Laurance as if shocked he would turn down an invite to their picnic. 

“Oh… uh… Okay then, t-tell Cadenza I said hi.” Garroth says, forcing a smile onto his face. Laurance could feel the fakeness of his smile oozing from Garroth from where he stood. He’d upset him. Of course. The acquaintance doesn’t really know anything about the other anymore, so he wouldn’t know if what he said would hurt him. 

Laurance nodded and forced his own fake smile onto his face. It felt so wrong. His stomach growled as he stood there, forcing himself to reject Garroth’s offer. He was blatantly lying to the one person he used to be able to tell everything to. Now he could barely even think or fathom a conversation with the man. 

Laurance’s shirt was a little looser than normal, thanks to his lost weight. So it wasn’t as easy to tell how thin he’d gotten other than his arms: Which Garroth already pointed out. He just hoped he’d be able to get away from his ex-best friend without anymore questions. 

“O-of course. I’ll make sure she knows.” Laurance says, beginning to turn away on his shaky feet and legs. 

Then suddenly Laurance felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and turn around. Garroth looked at him with a look of worry, and concern as he looked him up and down. Almost as if he was worried for his well-being. “Laurance? You’ve gotten really thin… are you sure you’re eating enough?” Garroth asked, his cerulean eyes filled with worry for him. 

Laurance couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. It was too much interaction. Too much talk about what he had been doing to himself in reminder of how he knew Garroth viewed him now. He turned his face away from Garroth and sniffled, wiping his eyes and a bit of his nose. “Y-Yeah, Garroth. I work at a restaurant. Of course I’ve been eating enough.” Laurance semi-lied. He barely ate though. So maybe it was a full lie. But he sure didn’t stick around for Garroth to figure that out or to question his statement. As soon as he assured him of his eating habits, Laurance turned his head again and walked away, his feet carrying him much faster than he intended to go. 

Once Laurance was out of hearing of Garroth and their old friends, his eyes filled with tears and he began to sprint back down the street and towards his apartment. He wasn’t paying attention to the looks he got this time. No he just wanted to get back to his stupid apartment with the stupid flannel, and just go to bed on his couch and wait for another day to pass him by. 

As his feet and shoes hit the pavement with each footstep, Laurance could feel it was getting hard to breathe. He wasn’t going to stop, in fear of Garroth being right behind him to ask him more questions and to pity him even more. So he just kept running and running, even when his lungs burned and ached from panting and crying so hard. 

He raced into his apartment building and up the stairs again. He didn’t have time to deal with the elevator this time. Too many chances he’d run into someone and have to explain why the nether he was so upset. He reached the top of the stairs and burst back through the door, running to his own apartment door and scrambling with his keys to unlock it before his invisible, cerulean eyed pursuer came after him. 

Thankfully, he got the door open and ran inside before he had even the chance to catch his breath. Once he was in, he slumped against the door and curled his legs closer to his chest. He could barely breathe and he couldn’t even hear the frantic footsteps in front of him. 

“Laurance! Laurance, It's okay, I’m right here.” Cadenza’s voice echoed through the pain of his chest and his pounding heartbeat that roared in his ear. Laurance was pulled up to his feet and immediately embraced by two seamstress arms that did not dare to let him go. 

Cadenza lifted him easily into her arms and carried him to the couch, setting him down and holding him as close as she could. “Shh… it’s okay, Laur… I’m here. Just breathe, okay? You think you can do that for me?” Cadenza asked, holding her brother close to her and her chest to try and hear his breathing in an attempt to keep an eye on his breathing. 

Laurance leaned his head forward and held it against Cadenza’s shoulder. He began to take some shallow breaths and some deep ones, but through it all he still cried onto her shoulder. He just couldn’t deal with this any longer. The pity, the guilt, the pain, the looks. He was tired of it. He was tired of everything. He was tired of feeling so left out. 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took like, forever. I had to figure out what exactly I was going to do with the story. But I think I got it figured out. There's probably only gonna be a couple more chapters. Maybe. Again, no guarantee. Just know this will be continued! (When I get around to it xD)

The sound of snipping and the metal of Cadenza's hair-cutting scissors was the only sound in the empty bathroom as his overgrown hair fell to the ground. Laurance’s eyes were dark, heavy, and it was obvious he had just cried like the baby he was. He'd been able to keep his feelings to himself for a long time, especially when he lived with Garroth and Zane. He had to keep strong. They all saw him on the same level as Travis Casanova wise. He couldn't let them think otherwise. If he did, he'd be selfish. He'd be welcoming their pity and their guilt. He'd be welcoming the thoughts of shame, guilt, and the overall heaviness of having to deal with someone doing things for you because they just. 'feel bad'. Not because they care for you. 

Laurance blinked slowly, exhaling a hidden sigh as he let Cadenza continue with cutting his hair. She began a quiet hum as she heard his sigh, trying to calm his nerves and his racing heart. 

Laurance’s phone buzzed incessantly on the desk in front of them, Garroth's icon persistently flashing on the screen. Apparently accidentally bumping into someone and offending them without thinking is a good way to get them to talk to you again. 

"There, you should be good for now." Cadenza's voice soothes, putting the scissors behind her and out of his reach. He was slightly thankful for that, knowing if he knew exactly where they were there wouldn't be much else on his mind. 

"Thanks Cad…" Laurance croaks, his throat dry and seemingly closing in on itself. Her hand landed on his shoulder, swiping gently at the stray hairs that hadn't fallen yet. 

"Of course, Laur. You deserve this. Even if you won't let me do anything else." Cadenza assured, rubbing his shoulders calmingly. Irene was he thankful she had taken a class for massage therapy. 

Laurance let out a half chuckle, unable to produce much else. "Yeah yeah. You know I hate having people help me like that." Laurance looked down at his phone he had moved to his hand. He was still calling. Wow. He really offended him this time, didn't he? 

Laurance’s stomach growled again, much more painful than earlier. He groaned and softly clutched at his stomach. Cadenza grumbled. "Laurance I swear to the mother of Irene if you don't start letting people help you you're going to end up killing yourself! I'm sorry, but it's true." Cadenza expressed, sighing softly to herself. 

Laurance sighed back, his hand instinctively going into his hair. He's surprised when his hand doesn't go far before it runs out of hair to run through. It's still somewhat shaggy, but it wasn't as long as it was before. He didn't even need to look at it to know he liked it. 

"Cad… I just…" Laurance began, trying to find some way around having to explain himself. 

"I get it, Laurance. You feel that Garroth asked you to leave because you were a burden. But you weren't, I promise. You can ask for help. We aren't pitying you. We love you." Cadenza insists, getting on her knees in front of him. She grabs his tired and aching hands in hers and squeezes them tight.

"Come home with me back to Meteli. Mom and Dad haven't seen you in ages. Kaleb's getting bigger. Dad and I can help you get a job there. Help you get back on your feet." 

Laurance stares at his sister for a moment, thinking about what she offered. The worst part of his entire thought process, was that he actually considered it. 

"Cad… I can't. I can't just move back in with Mom and Dad. I'm 29. I can take care of myself-" 

Cadenza interrupted him by wrapping her hand around his wrist. "Really? You call barely eating enough and not being able to pay your rent taking care of yourself?" Laurance looked down at her hand, noticing how truly thin his arms were. No wonder Garroth noticed. 

Cadenza sighed again, and dropped his wrist. "Laurance, I'm going back to Meteli at the end of the month. I can get an extra ticket at any point until then. Just please, think about it." She begs, before she stands up and grabs a small stack of clothes from her bag. 

Laurance raised an eyebrow at her actions, confused. She surely wasn't giving him clothes. Was she? 

"Don't give me the 'I don't want you to lose sales' pitch again. I tailored these especially for you. Go try them on, and then I'll see if I have to make any adjustments." She insists, placing the outfit in his hands. He feels the unfamiliar feeling of warmth in his chest at her gift. How strange is it that he hadn't truly felt loved in such a long time? 

"Alright, alright, I'll go try them on. Just don't throw any of my clothes away, okay? Just because you don't like my style doesn't mean you can toss 'em." He jokes, smiling gently as he gestured towards his sister teasingly. She rolled her eyes and smiled, nudging him towards the bathroom. 

He entered the similarly empty bathroom and placed the clothes on the semi-clean counter top. He then began with taking his wrinkled green t-shirt off his thinning torso. He pulled it off and tossed it into his laundry basket. He turned towards the only mirror he had in his apartment and blinked a few times. He could physically see his ribs. He was starving. He looked almost like the skeleton Lucinda always hung up for Halloween. Of course, the littered lines of scars across his sides were a reminder that he couldn't keep it together. But at least they weren't on his arms where people could see. 

Then his eyes wandered to his head and face. He almost felt repulsed by his own reflection. His cheeks were visibly sunken and his eyes surrounded by dark circles. He was quite literally falling apart. His hair was the only good thing about the picture in front of him. It framed his face nicely and actually aided in hiding his cheeks and dark circles. Maybe that's why Garroth didn't notice at first. 

He shook his head and then took off his over-used sweatpants and tossed them too into his laundry basket. Then he picked up the shirt Cadenza had made for him. It was actually a tan sweater that was just stretchy enough for him to be able to wear it if he ever got back to a healthy weight. Then that was followed by a pair of dark green and blue jeans. He slipped into those easily, and put on the added brown leather belt with it. 

The last thing was an olive green jacket that Cadenza obviously had recently tailored. It didn't even have her signature stamp on it yet. The buttons were brown and he had two pockets on the sides. 

Laurance slid the jacket onto his arms and found it less repulsing to look at himself. Even with the constant nauseating feeling and the dizzy spouts he was hit with randomly. 

He flattened the jacket against his chest and actually felt partly proud and confident as he opened the door to walk back out to Cadenza. As he began walking, he felt another spout of dizziness take over his head, causing him to stumble in the short hallway. 

And that was when he heard the sound that caused his confidence to shatter and crumble. 

"Cadenza, please. He looked so pale and-and-" Garroth’s voice echoed into the apartment, his voice hitching as Laurance assumed he caught a glimpse of Laurance’s apartment. "He looks like he hasn't eaten in days. I'm just worried about him, is all." 

Laurance hung by the corner, just listening to the conversation that tugged at his heart strings. 

"Garroth, I don't think you have a right to be here. Laurance, he's…" Cadenza sighs. "You turned your back on him when you asked him to move out. He's not ready to see you again." 

Laurance exhaled painfully as he felt his muscles complain from the movement. Cadenza was actually defending him? 

"I never meant to hurt him! I-I just… thought maybe he'd be happier without having to be around us while we were still upset from Starlight. He doesn't know what happened entirely and I…" Garroth sighed. "I don't want him to." 

Laurance’s felt his heart pound in his chest, his lungs squeezing themselves entirely. That's what this was about? Just not wanting to talk to your best friend because he doesn't know what you've gone through? Bullshit. 

Laurance swore he could feel the steam pouring out of his ears as he stumbled into the living room, making his presence aware to both his sister and his former best friend. 

"L-laurance-!" Garroth stuttered at the sight of him, almost going to him before Cadenza stopped him from coming in any further. 

"Garroth." Laurance deadpanned, his face turned to a scowl of hatred. Garroth’s formerly happy and bouncing cerulean eyes were now wide and full of shock. "Nice to see you, I guess. But is it really nice to see me? Or do you just pity me and my condition?" He snapped, his eyes flaring with anger they hadn't had for a long time. 

Garroth looked at Laurance even more confused, looking to Cadenza for some sort of an answer. "L-laurance I don't-" 

"Don't lie to me!" Laurance sneered. "I know each and every one of my old friends just pity me. I have no one but my sister now, Garroth. I have to try and support myself with a shit pay because the government decided to create a stupid werewolf clause. I can't pay my bills," Laurance listed, gesturing with his hands. "I can hardly feed myself properly, and let alone dress myself in the morning because I hate what I fucking see!" He exclaims, hot tears bubbling around his eyes. 

At this point both Cadenza and Garroth are wide-eyed with shock. Garroth’s eyebrows were tilted upward with shame and guilt, adding to Laurance’s self-hatred. 

"I refuse to let anyone help me because I'm afraid they're just gonna abandon me cause they find out just how much I'm a burden to those around me. That's why you asked me to leave the house, isn't it? Cause you couldn't bear to, I dunno, talk about your feelings with me. It's not like I was your best friend or something!" 

The room is silent enough for a single sniffle from Laurance to echo through the room. Laurance’s smiles sarcastically and looks towards Garroth with a tearful gaze. "But don't worry about me. I can totally take care of myself. You just go back to your friends who know so much about you and forget about me. Go back to being in ignorant bliss. I'll be fine. Just plan ahead for my funeral in about a year or two. Cause I'm gonna die eventually if I keep this up." 

Garroth’s eyes are full with tears at this point, his body feeling hot with shame and hurt. He did this. He caused his best friend to fall apart. What was wrong with him? 

Garroth stepped over Cadenza's leg she had used to block his way and entered the apartment, trying to get closer to his best friend. Or at least, to who once was. 

Laurance suddenly felt his confidence fall and he felt shame fill him from top to bottom. He backed away from Garroth shakily and tried to shrink into himself. He was saying something, but Laurance couldn't hear him. He was hit with another dizzy spell and he began to stumble over his own feet. 

He began to see black dots beginning to surround his vision. His limbs began to feel tingly and his head began to throb. His stomach growled again and cramped up in his abdomen. His vision continued to blur, all to a point where he couldn't even see Garroth properly. Not even his sister when she came into view. 

Laurance backed up just a little more, tripping over the coffee table behind him and sending him crashing into the TV-less TV stand behind him. His head hit the wood hard, and immediately he saw nothing but darkness. 

**** 

Laurance could hear machines beeping around him as his consciousness faded in and out. He felt the bumpiness of a car jolt him as he rode in something. He felt tight pressure on his arms and legs, but he was unable to see what it was as his eyes wouldn't open and his limbs wouldn't move. He let out a soft groan before he began to hear more than just beeping and the rumble of tires against asphalt. 

"Is he going to be okay? I...I can't lose him like this." 

His throat dried quickly as he heard the voice echo into what his mind was telling him was an ambulance. Garroth rode with him? What about Cadenza? 

A presence over him began to move, applying a mask to his face that gave him air to breath as he pumped something off to the side. Another began to remove something from his arm and then removed the tight pressure off of his arms and legs. 

"Look, I don't know. He took a heavy tumble. Not to mention the severe malnutrition his body is goin' through. His body needs nutrients to heal. And he doesn't have 'em." A middle aged voice echoed through the ambulance. Laurance didn't recognize it, so he put it off. It was probably a medic. 

"M-malnutrition?" Garroth’s voice responds. 

The second voice grunts in confirmation. "Yeah. It looks to me like he hasn't been gettin' any of the proper stuff his body needs for over a year now. I think you and your friends need to get your eyes checked if you didn't see him deterioratin'." The second voice grumbled, jabbing a bit at Garroth and his friends ability to see the obvious. 

Garroth went quiet, his tail swishing partly close to Laurance’s face where he could feel it. He was shameful. And Laurance knew it.

"Look kid, he's clearly been sufferin' in silence for a long time. When we had to get the IV in? Saw self harm scars. You might wanna keep an eye on him when he goes home. I wouldn't want a young man like him to think he wasn't worth the air he breathed." The man's voice replied to his own jab, trying to assure Garroth of his sincerity. 

Then, Laurance heard the creaking of two doors and he felt himself being moved off the vehicle and being wheeled away. He could hear Garroth and the male sharing one last sentiment before he was taken away, but he couldn't make it out. 

He felt his consciousness slowly fading away again as he was wheeled into a room and something was attached to his arm. He felt sleepy again. 

He let himself go this time, not fighting it. He didn't know what else to do. He'd rather sleep than face this reality fate had force fed him. 

**** 

Unfortunately however, he had to wake up eventually. 

As his consciousness was brought back to him slowly, he felt something holding his hand. Laurance tried to tense his hand, but was unable to at first. 

He was waking up slowly, but at least he could hear what was going on. 

"How could you not notice, Cadenza? He was literally wasting away." Garroth’s voice once again made its appearance. 

"What do you think I am? Blind? I've been trying to get him to let me buy him lunch every once in a while or for me to help with his bills but he refuses because he feels like a burden, Garroth." Cadenza's voice finally echoed into the room. 

Garroth sighed sadly, the sound being much closer to Laurance than Cadenza's voice had been. Hey, being blind for half a semester of highschool has its perks. 

"Just… I can't believe he hid this. That I… That I caused this." 

"Well, he's been suffering in silence on his own for awhile Garroth. I only just recently got here to help him. A few weeks ago actually." Cadenza assured, adjusting her seat to sit closer to Laurance.  
"He's telling the truth though. About his job and things. He works at that old diner down the street. The one owned by werewolves. They had to give him a pay cut because the other werewolves in their employment were struggling to make ends meet. That and they aren't getting as much business as they used to." 

Cadenza's hand wrapped around his other hand, hers being cold and somewhat calloused. Garroth’s hand was warm, and it was soft to the touch. 

"I.. I thought he was just saying that. I… shit…" Garroth cursed, his hand squeezing Laurance’s. "It's stupid. That law is stupid. He shouldn't be suffering because of what I am. Because of what happened in Starlight. This is why I didn't want him to know. So that if someone from the guardian forces found out he was connected to Aaron he couldn't be tortured for information." Garroth put his head in his hand, the hand holding Laurance’s tugging slightly. 

"But is this better?" 

Cadenza's question echoed through the room as Laurance began to slowly open his eyes. The brightness of the room caused him to groan for a moment as he tried to adjust. 

"Laurance-" Garroth and Cadenza both gasped, their grips on his hands becoming tighter. 

"H-hey…" Laurance croaks, coughing soon after to get rid of the dry feeling in his throat. 

"Laurance… please I… I'm sorry… " 

Laurance almost froze when he heard Garroth’s voice utter two words he never thought he deserved to hear again. Least of all from him. 

"I'm sorry… I never meant… I didn't do this to hurt you. You have to believe me." Garroth croaked this time, his hand squeezing Laurance’s tightly and his fingers intertwining with his. 

"G-garroth… I-I did this t-to myself, man. W-w-why are you apologizing?" Laurance managed to reply. 

Garroth closed his eyes painfully. "Because you deserve one." 

****


End file.
